Sachiko vs Roxas
Sachiko vs. Roxas is a fan-made Death Battle directed by bopdog111, featuring Sachiko Shinozaki from Corpse Party, and Roxas from the Kingdom Hearts series. Be warned Sachiko is M rated Content so read at your own risk! Discription Vengeful spirit of Darkness vs. Nobody of Light! The dark vengeful spirit of a little girl, and the light Nobody of a KeyBlade wielder face off! What could be the outcome? Interlude Wiz: Facing Spirits can be scary but if someone doesn't have a heart that means Fear can't stop them. Boomstick: And vengeful spirits are the kind of spirits you definitely don't want to fight. Only people who are brave enough do so. Wiz: Like the vengeful spirit of Heavenly Host, Sachiko Shinozaki. Boomstick: And Roxas the Nobody of Sora from the Kingdom Hearts franchise. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our jobs to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle! And this time this is more of a story than just a battle so if you want to read the story go ahead. Roxas (Cue https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=wHRL-JfXhFQ%7C The Other Promise) Wiz: Born when Sora sacrifice himself to awaken Kairi, Roxas has join Organization XIII a group of Nobodies that wished to become whole again. Boomstick: He was with them and go on missions to defeat Heartless. Wiz: But when Xion joined he begins to question what to do. He is Rank XIII, and is best friends with Rank VIII Axel, and Rank XIV Xion. Later when he betrayed the Organization he is now Best Friends with Hayner, Pience, and Olette. Boomstick: But he had gone trough some stuff. Like when he was force to fight Xion, and battled Saïx a couple of times. Wiz: Yes that's true. Roxas killed Xion and wanted to fulfill his promise to free Kingdom Hearts to continue remembering her. That would've worked if Riku haven't interfered. He used his Dark Power to subdue him while DiZ aka Ansem The Wise have erased Roxas' memory and he moved him to Twilight Town to hide him. But Axel founded him. Boomstick: But thanks to the KeyBlade he was able to kick his ass. Wiz: Roxas disappeared after he went somewhere and appear sometime after it like when he fought Sora. It was later revealed that Roxas was Sora's Nobody and he wanted to remember Xion but he forgot her when Riku defeated him in his second Battle. Boomstick: Sounds like a sad love to me. Wiz: Roxas has an arsenal to wield the KeyBlade Kingdom Key due to being Sora's Nobody, but now he wields TWO KeyBlades Oathkeeper, and Oblivion. Boomstick: His choice of armor was a Black Coat that protects him from the side-effects of the Dark Corriders. Wiz: He also has strong abilties like when he floated up and shoot orbs, glides at a fast speed while shooting his KeyBlades, fires Collems of Nobody powers, and can also spin in the air to hit his opponents at close range. Boomstick: Now that's a lot of power for a KeyBlade Nobody! Wiz: He also can go into a Drive Form named 'Final Form' where his coat turns grey, and has white, and black stars on it, while his KeyBlades floated above him. Boomstick: That's what i call a Final Form! Roxas: Riku? ... I defeated a Riku once. Sachiko This is M Rated content read at your own risk! (Cue https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=LhrE5UE2bLo%7C Corpse Party Opening Wiz: Existed in a nexus dimension was a spirit by the name Sachiko Shinozaki. Boomstick: This spirit is the ruler of the nexus dimension by the name 'Heavenly Host Elementary School'. Wiz: Exactly she wasn't like this all the time. She used to be an innocent girl. But one day while waiting for her mother she heard a commotion and sees her mother killed by a snapped neck. She saw it was her Principal Takamine Yanagihori that had done it when he attempted to rape her mother. Boomstick: That's just plain cruel, and sad. Wiz: Not wanting to let Sachiko tell everyone what happened Takamine strangled her to death which resulted into the vengeful spirit she was today. She murders victims and controls Takamine's son Yoshikazu. After she haunted Takamine he used a pair of scissors to severe her tongue but it only made things worse. Boomstick: It caused him to lose his sanity and he fell from his school building's roof which he gotten a broken neck upon impact. Wiz: Even though she have gotten her revenge Sachiko made Yoahikazu kidnapped three children with her included so she would frame him for the crime. The children were kidnapped to please her mother but she took them for her own amusement and she killed all three of them brutally. The kids were two girls and a boy who became her servants when she severed their tongues. Boomstick: Their names were Ryou Yoshizawa the first victim, Tokiko Tsuji the second, and Yuki Kanno the third. Wiz: Exactly. Yoshikazu killed himself for being guilty but was Sachiko's lapdog when he went to Heavenly Host. That caused him to go around and kill anyone he sees. Boomstick: Sounds like one 'hell of a teacher.' Wiz: Sachiko is known as 'the girl in the red dress' since her dress was blood red, and her main weapon is a pair of blooded sewing scissors. She has ghost powers, supernatural strength, ghost vison, and has servants by her side. Ryou has something named the 'Ghost Stare' when he makes eye contact with anyone he makes his victims moved at their risk, Tokiko, and Yuki can slam a victim so hard that the body can spattered into a pool or organs and blood. Boomstick: Ew! As for Yoshikazu he has unnatural strength, and wields a giant hammer which he uses to kill his victims. Wiz: Sachiko's only weakness is Holy Water since she is a Sinister Spirit, and she can be defeated if Appeased or defeated in battle. Boomstick: I guess Roxas better watch out. Sachiko: Whodoyouthinkyourtalkingtolittlegirl!?I'llwringyourdamnednickjusttowatchyousquirm! Starting Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set! Let's end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE! Battle Roxas wakes up and wonders What will happen today? He walks down the hall of the World That Never Was' castle and was greeted by Axel. "Hey, Hey Roxas!" Axel greeted. "Hi Axel i'm gonna see what my next mission is." Roxas said. "Okay tell me what it is." Axel said waving. Roxas nodded and went to Saïx. "Saïx what's the next mission?" Roxas ask him. Saïx turned and around and said "This mission will be your most hardest to beat. Your mission would be to clear all of the spirits from a new world that is named 'Heavenly Host'. Xemnas believes it might be the source of the Heartless and if we beat the ruler we can finally exist." "What is the time limit?" Roxas ask. "A few hours or if possible days." Saïx replied as Roxas nodded. "Is this a Solo Mission?" Roxas ask. Saïx said "It is a solo mission but entering Heavenly Host isn't easy. Here. *Gives Roxas a paper doll* Get a Nobody and attempted this outside. That is called 'Sachiko ever after' and it is a gateway to enter Heavenly Host after you attempted it wrong. Say 'Sachiko we beg you' for the amount of people attempting it and ripped the doll to pieces." Roxas doesn't get it but nods. Axel ask him as he goes to the entrance "What is the mission?" "Go to a world known as Heavenly Host and wipe out the spirits. Saïx said if i defeat the spirits than we can finally exist." Roxas answered. Axel ask "What's that paper doll?" "A gateway to enter Heavenly Host. Saïx said this is supposed to be a Solo Mission but getting in Heavenly Host isn't easy. He said if i attempted this ritual wrong i can enter." Roxas said as they went outside. "Best frinds forever let's do this!" Axel said as Roxas nodded with a smile. After Roxas explained how it works they attempted it. Sachiko, we beg you. Sachiko we beg you. "Said it two times?" Roxas ask as Axel nodded. "All right on the count of three... One... two... three!" Roxas said as they ripped the doll to two pieces. "So what's gonna happen now?" Axel ask. Roxas waited for a moment before sighing and said "I guess i better tell Saïx this didn't-" "Whoa!" Axel suddenly said as a earthquake begins. "An Earthquake!? Lexeaus needs to control his power!" Roxas yelled. Axel said "I don't think this is the Silent Hero's doing!" Soon the floor opens as Roxas, and Axel screamed and they fell inside. (Cue https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=2QWSJySREaY%7C Fragments of Sorrow) "Ugh. Where...?" Roxas ask as he wakes up and he looks around. "Axel? Axel!?" Roxas looks around for his best friend. "He must be somewhere." Roxas said as he pulls his hood up. He exited the room and ask "Is this place... Heavenly Host?" He walks around and sees bloodstains or crack floors. "Those kids are...!" Roxas heard a voice. "Who was that?" Roxas ask. Someone ask "Are you new?" He look behind and see a girl with the eyes of a dead fish. "Yes i am. Who are you?" Roxas ask. "I'm the spirit of a girl who died here." The girl said. Roxas ask "You? But you don't look dead." "Believe what you see." The girl said plainly. "So you know where my best friend Axel is?" Roxas ask. The girl shook his head and said "No i don't. I'm afraid he is somewhere in the closed spaces." "Closed Spaces?" Roxas ask. He heard something crashed, some screaming, and someone yelling "Suzumoto!" Roxas ran to where that's coming from, leaving the girl. He heard a sickening thud, and some splattered. He ran to see a woman staring at a wall that is covered in blood, and organs in horror. "Oh my..." Roxas said in horror. The girl appered beside him and said "Once you enter Heavenly Host you can never escape." "I'm not looking for an escape route. I'm looking for whoever is in charge of these spirits." Roxas said to her. The girl blinked before saying "Her name is Sachiko Shinozaki. Check in the school basement." She disappeared. Roxas looked around and sees two spirits in front of the wall. Two girls except one of them is... headless. They turned around and the one on the right is missing an eye as the woman hid in the classroom. They see Roxas as the girl without an eye said "Gihh... it... bac..." Roxas quickly ran to save his strength for Sachiko. He ran down and see a girl in a red dress. "Are you Sachiko Shinozaki? Or someone else?" Roxas ask the spirit. The ghost turned around and Roxas sees she has a cruel smirk on. "WELCOMEVICTIM!" The girl said as she pulls out a pair of scissors. "I'll take that as a yes." Roxas said as he summons Oathkeeper, and Oblivion. FIGHT!! (Cue https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=LxpKgvI0w34%7C Battle theme) Roxas charges and tried to strike with Oathkeeper but Sachiko disappears somewhere. "Wh-Where...!?" Roxas ask looking around. He exited and sees a little girl being chased by a man with a blazer on his shoulder. "Run, Rabbit, RUN! HAHAHAHAHA!!" The man laughed. Soon an undead man walked behind him and he attacked him with a giant hammer. Roxas yelled "Hey!" Catching the giant man's attention. "Come on!" Roxas taunted. The giant man obliged. Roxas sees a nametag that says 'Yoshikazu Yanagihori' on the giant man. Must be his name. Roxas thought as he avoided the giant man's attack. Roxas attacked with Oathkeeper, and Oblivion that hit Yoshikazu as the man groaned and attacked. Roxas crossed his KeyBlades as he charged and slashed at a fast speed while a trail of light followed behind him which made Yoshikazu groaned. The man woke up from that and ran off. Roxas saw that as Yoshikazu attacked. Roxas blocked his attack with Oblivion. Roxas then slashed Yoshikazu and knocked him unconscious with a kick to the neck. Roxas ran off. He soon hears some screaming as he looks and sees a girl being choked by a boy ghost spirit. He ran slashed him off with Oathkeeper. The ghost looked at Roxas angered as the girl coughed. "Stay back!" Roxas said as he attacked the spirit with his KeyBlades but the ghost boy dodged the attacks as he attacked Roxas with a pair of blooded scissors. Roxas blocked the Ghost Boy's attacks as he gilded while shooting his KeyBlades that spins that hit the Ghost Boy HARD. The Ghost Boy stumbles as he manage to stab Roxas at his side as the Nobody of Light screamed. He slashed the Ghost Boy with Oathkeeper. The Ghost Boy shrieked. The Ghost Boy was about to attack but the girl yelled "Ryou Yoshizawa!" The Ghost Boy immediately stopped as he gasp, and looks at the girl "Yes i know your name. Here. You might need it back." She hands something back to him. Roxas paled when he saw it was a tongue. "My... gunh..." The Ghost boy said as the Tongue reattached itself. "My tongue... thank you Ma'am." The Ghost Boy Ryou said more clearly. "Excuse me i don't know what just happened but can you tell me where is my best friend Axel?" Roxas ask Ryou. Ryou ask "Describe him?" "He has a black coat like this one, candy red apple hair, and has chakrams that are sliver, and a bit red." Roxas explained. Ryou shook his head no. "Darn it... Thank you for cooperating." Roxas said as Ryou nodded and disappeared in a blue light. Soon an earthquake started as they hold on to something. Then it stopped. "Who are you?" The girl ask. "I am Roxas." Roxas said. "I am Ayumi Shinozaki thank you." The girl Ayumi said. Roxas ask her "Are you Sachiko's big sister?" "What? No! Just a relative of hers." Ayumi said. Roxas said "Okay then i better get back to my mission." "Mission? You can't escape here!" Ayumi yelled out. "I ment clear this place of all the spirits." Roxas said as he walks off. He looked around and saw a bag under a floorboard. He loomed and saw a blooded bag. A bodypart? Better keep this with me just in case. Roxas thought as he saw a nametag on it named 'Yuki Kanno'. He placed the bag inside his pocket. He walked around while yelling "Axel! Axel!" Soon someone bumped into him as the person said "Oh? I'm so sorry i'm looking for my little sister!" Roxas saw it was a boy with brown hair. "That's alright. I'm looking for my best friend you've seen him?" Roxas ask him. "What is his name?" The boy ask. "Axel." Roxas said. The boy said "Sorry." Roxas sighed and said "Where am i gonna-" Something appear in front of Roxas as he saw it was the girl missing an eye glaring at him "GIHH IT BAC!!" The girl screamed as she tried to stab him but he avoided while getting cut in the abdomen and the pocket ripped. "O-Ow." Roxas groaned as he saw the girl was looking at the blooded bag that fell out of Roxas' pocket. "Are you okay?" The boy ask as he checked on Roxas. "I'm fine. I'm fine!" Roxas said. The girl opened the bag as she carried a tongue. She reattached it as she said "Thank you." "No problem. Have you seen my best friend Axel?" "Described him?" The ghost girl Yuki ask. "He has a black coat like this one, candy red apple hair, and has chakrams that are sliver, and a bit red." Roxas explained. "I believe i seen someone like that giving Tokiko's tongue back just at the west building." Yuki said as she starts to fade. Roxas quickly yelled out "Thanks!" Soon another earthquake started as the boy, and Roxas held on to something. After it stopped Roxas said "Axel i'm coming." They heard a scream as the boy said "Yuka!" The boy ran off as Roxas ran beside him as his hood fell down showing his blonde hair as he ask "Who are you by the way?" "Satoshi Mochida!" The boy answered. They heard another scream as Satoshi yelled "YUKA!" Meanwhile the girl from before is missing an eye, has some blood on her leg is tied on a table. "What's this? Your dying already? I see." The man from before that lost the left side of his skin smirked. He went over the girl and plunge his knife into the girl's chest as the girl screamed in pain while he laughed. "Get away from that princess!" The man stopped laughing when he heard that and looked up to see someone before he used a chakram to decapitate him. The man was Axel that decapitated the man as he turned and ask "Hey you okay!?" The girl is weakened as she groaned. "Just hang in there! Once i take you to Roxas he will-" Axel was cutoff when he sees Yoshikazu coming to him while holding a pair of scissors. Someone with blonde hair tackled Yoshikazu. "Roxas!?" Axel ask. "Take her and get outta here!" The man with blonde hair said as he grabbed Yoshikazu holding his arm that has the scissors to keep it away from him. "Kishinuma!" Someone said as Axel turned and saw Ayumi. "Shinozaki take Yuka and get outta here with that guy!" Kishinuma said. Axel cutted the rope on Yuka off as he grabbed her bridal style and he grabbed Ayumi's hand. "You heard him come on!" Axel yelled. "We can't leave him! Don't you have a heart to save him!?" Ayumi ask. Axel said coldly "I don't have a heart." He dragged them out of the room. He closed the door. As he begin to run the door opened as it shows Kishinuma with blood on the right side of his face closing the door. "Didn't i tell you two to get outta here!?" Kishinuma ask angrily. "I did what you told me. But your girlfriend kept protesting." Axel said. "Girlfriend!?" Ayumi ask in shock. "Enough! Shinozaki..." Ayumi, and Axel looked at Kishinuma who is looking at Ayumi seriously. "I lo-" He was cutoff when a blade was plunge in his stomach as Ayumi screamed while Axel wince. The blade was drived deeper as some organs escaped from him as Axel covered his mouth and Ayumi yelled "Kishinuma!" "That can even gross Saïx out!" Axel yelled. "Hurry..." Kishinuma looked at them as he shouted "HURRY UP AND RUN!" A hand was plunge from his mouth from behind as Ayumi screamed, and Axel throwed up in a bucket after seeing that. Satoshi, and Roxas bust in as Satoshi yelled "Yuka! What happend!?" "Axel!" Roxas said. Roxas, and Satoshi saw Kishinuma's dead body. Roxas sees a familiar face. "You!?" Roxas ask in shock. The person that killed Kishinuma was Yoshikazu. When he saw Roxas he glared at him. Roxas summoned his KeyBlades as Axel summoned his Chakrams. "Guys get outta here me, and Roxas can take care of him. And you keep this girl alive we'll get to her soon!" Axel said as he gave Yuka to Satoshi. They left as Yoshikazu made an attack with his large hammer. Roxas blocked them as he slashed Yoshikazu and Axel fired his two on fire Chakrams at Yoshikazu. "Axel..." Roxas fired a huge beam which impaled Yoshikazu "...NOW!" Roxas yelled. "Goodbye." Axel said then he snapped his fingers as Yoshikazu erupted in flames killing him. They escaped. Axel, and Roxas ran outside "Roxas heal her!" Axel said as Roxas nodded. He chanted a spell as Yuka glowed in her brother's arms. Roxas gasp as he stopped chanting. "Roxas! What's wrong?" Axel ask as everyone and a new girl named Naomi stared at him. "I... can't save her. She lost too much blood." Roxas said grimly as Satoshi has tears running down his eyes. "Big... broth-brother. Please... stay." Yuka weakly said before she died. Satoshi gasped before he yelled out "YYYUUUKKKKAAAA!!!" Roxas, and Axel felt bad for him. After a few Minutes Roxas, and Axel buried her body. "So you found your best friend." Ayumi said as Roxas nodded. Axel said "The Name's Axel. Got it memorized?" Ayumi blinked as Roxas ask "Axel have you run into anyone name Sachiko Shinozaki?" Axel thought about it and said "I think so. Is she the girl in the red dress?" Roxas nodded. "Yep i met her. Why?" Axel ask. "She's the leader of this mayhem. Once we beat her we can complete our mission." Roxas answered as Axel nodded understanding it. "We better find her then." Axel said. They walked around the school as they arrived at the basement and saw Yoshikazu decaying by a rope. They cringe as they go down even further. "Well well. KeyBlade bearer of Light. Face me... in combat!!" Someone yelled as Roxas looked and saw Sachiko he manage to grab her arms from a painful stab as they disappeared. (Cue https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=hkw1NG4CQ_I%7C Final battle theme Roxas has his KeyBlades ready as Sachiko readys her scissors. He got ready and yelled "Take that!" As he sends his KeyBlades around and Sachiko blocked them with her scissors and disappeared. He slashed Sachiko when she reappeared and she seemd to shrieked when he hitted her with Oathkeeper. Sachiko disappeared and reappeared behind Roxas. Before she can strike him Roxas disappeared in the ground and reappeared out of it. Roxas got ready and went to the center of the battlefield and he floated up and he fired some beams that lighted the place up as he yelled "Come on!" Sachiko kept slashing the orbs in half as Roxas stopped and he spinned around in the air and attacked that hitted Sachiko. Sachiko attacked with her scissors that slashed Roxas again and again. Roxas ran and in slow motion he slashed her as she shrieked. Sachiko disappeared and reappeared and she stabbed Roxas at the chest as he yelled out in pain. Roxas disappeared, and reappeared as he glowed before he went to his 'Final Form'. He commanded his Nobody powers as his KeyBlades attacked Sachiko as she disappeared and attacked Roxas from behind but one of his KeyBlades blocked the attack. Roxas fired some orbs as his KeyBlades slashed her but she blocked the attacks and she kicked Roxas very hard. Roxas recovered from the attacked as he attacked her Sachiko rushed and slashed Roxas at a fast speed as he screamed. Roxas yelled "Take that!" As he attacks with his first move that Sachiko disappeared from. Sachiko attacked him by punching his stomach as he coughed up blood. Roxas attacked her by attacking with his power as his KeyBlades attacked her as Oblivion slashed the scissors out of her hand. She grabbed Oblivion as Roxas went back to his real form. Roxas slashed witn Oathkeeper as Sachiko dodged the attacks and attacks with Oblivion that hitted him in the stomach as Roxas cringed. As they both charged in slow motion the battlefield disappeared as they reappeared back to the school basement. "Roxas!" Axel yelled out as Roxas messed up his aim as they slashed. "Too slow." Sachiko said from her spot. Blood shot out of Roxas as he screamed. Sachiko charged as Roxas was able to blocked the slash aim for him but Oathkeeper was knocked out of his hand as he fell to the floor. Roxas looked at Sachiko in horror as she chuckled and said "I'm gonna kill you know okay? Onni-Chan!" She made a stab with Oblivion but Roxas manage to grab the KeyBlade as Axel, Ayumi, and Naomi went to help. "Sachiko we know... that you and your mother are victims as well!" Satoshi suddenly yelled out shocking Sachiko as she gasped and immediately stopped. Roxas realized she stopped and told Axel "Axel stop." Axel looked at him like he is crazy but complied. He took Oblivion back from her as Satoshi said "It's all over." Sachiko has tears welling in her eyes. Axel handed Roxas something as he whispered "Give this to her." Roxas saw it was a stuffed animal. "Here this is your's." Roxas said as Sachiko took the plushie. Axel also gave him a blooded bag as Roxas understood. "Here this is also yours." Roxas said as he held her tongue to her. Sachiko suddenly hugged Roxas surprising him as she said "I'm sorry i hurt everyone! I'm sorry i nearly killed you! I'm sorry!" She glowed blue as Oathkeeper slashed her surprising everyone before Sachiko disappeared and Oathkeeper fell to the ground. Axel said "She is one girl that never stopped suffering well we helped her." "Yeah. Axel... mission accomplished." Roxas said as Axel nodded. KO!! Roxas, and Axel left in a corridor of darkness, as Sachiko walked through the gates of heaven. Finish Boomstick: *Sniffs* That was a sad story. Wiz: Sachiko may have powerful servants, and a great number of darkness in her but Roxas by himself can defeat a large number of Heartless. Not only that Sachiko's other weakness was Holy Weapons and Oathkeeper is a holy KeyBlade. Oblivion is a demon KeyBlade so it can be wielded by Sachiko. Boomstick: I feel bad for Sachiko like that. Wiz: The winner is Roxas. Who do you think will win? Sachiko Shinozaki Roxas Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Horror Themed Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Bopdog111 Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Protagonist vs Antagonist themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016